The diary of Faun
by TheScaryDino
Summary: Hello. My name is Faun. My story isn't about a fairy princess, or true love. Just a girl trying to stay positive and smile when she feels like dying. One of stress, near loss of sanity, hardships and heartbreak. But even in the dark, I lit a fire. this is how I found the firewood. Ignore the wall play thing, no OC option :P
Today was my first day as a Junior at Geos Arts Academy, and just as my previous two years went, I walked into the courtyard and was called a loser, nerd, and was tripped, spilling everything I was holding onto the concrete.

Wait, before I forget, let me explain some shit. My name is Faun Dianne, and I go to Geos Arts Academy, where I study theatre. Yes, I'm a theatre kid. Judge me.

I have straight brown hair that refuses to curl under any and all circumstances. Today I wore a simple blue tank top with jean shorts. I also have glasses with bulky black rims. I literally have 1 friend at this jail of education, her name being Jaydlyn Tionther, but everyone calls her Jayd.

She has crazy blue hair, it not ever to be tamed. We are almost polar opposites, she was popular, and I was, well, not. She was wild and eccentric, and I was shy and barely ever talked. I honestly have no idea why we became friends. She just walked up to me one day and was like:

"Hi! I'm Jaydlyn, but call me Jayd! I like your face, let us be friends!"

Or something along those lines. We ended up bonding over theatre, and became best friends from there.

I'm regularly bullied here, but one main ass-hat here is my main painbringer. She is the queen bee, Rachel Yakalin. Why is she so popular? She lost her virginity at 14, how else? Not to mention the 27 pounds of make-up she puts on her face daily.

She also has a clique, including, but not limited to, Islana Ganit, Dana Janes, Brianne Lilac, and let's not forget, West Ovals. Yes, her parents named her West Ovals. I have no idea why, but her parents must have lost a bet or something.

They all were dating jocks. I was jealous of West, because she was dating Leo Genes, the guy I have been crushing on since the 2nd grade. Yes, I have a stereotypical school girl crush. Deal with it.

Anyway, back to the actual story.

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" Rachel yelled at me. This is why I hate school. Everyone here hates my goddamn guts for no reason other than I get amazing grades and won't give the answers to their lazy asses.

"Ugh." I grumbled as she sashayed to her posse of bitches who look like god damn barbies. As I reached for my math binder, a hand touched my own. It was bulky, so I automatically knew it was a boys.

I looked to see the face of someone I don't recognize. He had bright green eyes, and deep blue hair. He wore a black shirt, but it said "Never stop", which I found to be inspiring and horrible at the same time. There was no context, did it mean "never stop believing", or "never stop being a mindless bastard"? On a side note, he wore blue, almost black, jeans.

"You okay?" The boy asked. I looked at my bloodied knees from tripping on the concrete, then back to his face.

"Mhmm..." I nodded. He raised an eyebrow in a goofy way, causing a slight chuckle from me.

"Hmm... I doubt that." He handed me a tissue and I started dabbing at my knees with it. "What's your name?"

"Faun, you?" I asked, never looking up from my knees.

"Damien. Let's keep in contact." He handed me my English and math binders, and walked off into the overcrowded school. I still have no idea why he helped me after no one bothers to for 15 years. I looked down at my binders to find a small slip of blue paper that said "Damien, call meh ;) XOXO 123-456-7890" I smirked and slipped it into my back pocket of my jean shorts, and walked into the school.

The day turned out to be really boring, me knowing almost everything the teacher discussed with the class of obnoxious shit-heads.

My school is weird, and not in a good way like individuality. No, my school is full of perverted assholes.

Not to mention there are a select 25 people who are sensible and are still virgins. I am part of that elite few, and generally very proud of making it to 16 with my virginity. Seriously, they should give out awards for this shit. I can imagine it:

"Congrats! You graduated Geos Arts Academy with your virginity!"

"Thank you." On it will be engraved:

'2017 graduation: still has virginity award!'

Oh my god I am so weird...

Anyway, as I rode home, on the shit bus, I listened to good music, as in it wasn't about sex or drugs, instead it was about a guy who loves a girl who wasn't his soulmate, or a couple getting over an argument, or an obsessive stalker, or, my personal favorite, a guy just wanting to grow old with his family.

(These are the songs in order of mention: The Futureheads; Heartbeat Song, The Features; Lions, The extraordinaries; Eloise The Eloquent, and The Features; The Idea Of Growing Old, I highly recommend all of these songs)

Anyway, this is where I'll sign off for today.  
Bye, future Faun.

-Faun


End file.
